


Love Like Fools

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, Cartinelli - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Music, Pining, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet (and occasionally bitter) Cartinelli fanmix, mostly from Angie's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Fools

* * *

  


01\. **Lauren Aquilina** \- Fools // 02. **Sixpence None The Richer** \- There She Goes // 03. **Banks** \- Warm Water // 04. **Tegan & Sara** \- I Was A Fool // 05. **Indigo Girls** \- Devotion // 06. **Yael Naim** \- Lonely // 07. **Bic Runga** \- Blue Blue Heart // 08. **Lemolo** \- On Again, Off Again // 09. **Niykee Heaton** \- Bad Intentions // 10. **Haim** \- Running If You Call My Name // 11. **Cat Power** \- I Found A Reason // 12. **Wanderhouse** \- Use Me Up // 13. **Gabriella Cilmi** \- Awkward Game // 14. **Ingrid Michaelson** \- The Way I Am // 15. **Nellie McKay** \- Mean To Me // 16. **Mieka Pauley** \- The Science Of Making Choices // 17. **Sia** \- My Love // 18. **Clara Luzia** \- Snowwoman // 19. **Joan As Police Woman** \- Start Of My Heart // 20. **Strawpeople feat. Bic Runga** \- Drive // 21. **Christina Perri** \- Human // 22. **Emily Wells** \- Teach Me // 23. **Keren Ann** \- Lay Your Head Down // 24. **Haim** \- Edge // 25. **Cat Power** \- Sea Of Love // 26. **Evi Vine** \- Colours Of The Night // 27. **Florence And The Machine** \- Never Let Me Go // 28. **Kiesza** \- What Is Love // 29. **Lorna Vallings** \- Taste // 30. **Bic Runga** \- Say After Me // 31. **Bitter:Sweet** \- Come Along With Me // 32. **Joan As Police Woman** \- To Be Loved // 33. **Keren Ann** \- For You And I // 34. **Nufrequency feat. Shara Nelson** \- Go That Deep (Charles Webster Remix) // 35. **Ingrid Michaelson** \- Everyone Is Gonna Love Me Now // 36. **Daughter** \- Youth // 37. **Tegan & Sara** \- Closer // 38. **Celia Pavey** \- Candle In The Night // 39. **Sarah McLachlan** \- When She Loved Me // 40. **Keren Ann** \- You Were On Fire // 41. **Bitter:Sweet** \- Get What I Want // 42. **Yael Naim** \- Come Home // 43. **Lykke Li** \- Silver Line // 44. **Chelsea Wolfe** \- Dreamer // 45. **Kate Miller-Heidke** \- Our Song // 46. **Celia Pavey** \- A Thousand Years

**(** [ **LISTEN** ](http://8tracks.com/saucery/love-like-fools) **)**

  


* * *

 


End file.
